Shining Collection
by HTTS-76
Summary: Shuichi comes home and gets ready for Yuki. ONE-SHOT


Title: Shining Collection

Pairing: Eiri Yuki/Shuichi Shindou

Genre: romance, smut

Rating: NC-17

Warning: coarse language, explicit male/male sexual situations. **If this offends you in any way, I suggest you do not read this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Shuichi went home with a newfound happiness, temporarily forgetting about Yuki and his coldness. He opened the front door, using the key Yuki had 'accidentally' given him and entered their apartment. "Yuki! I'm home!" He bounced over to Yuki's study, finding the door slightly ajar. "Yuki, I'm back!" he chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yuki grumbled from behind his laptop. "The neighbors don't need to hear you," he said, adding with a grin, "though I bet they hear you at night, since you're so loud. And I'm not talking about your nagging."

Shuichi blushed.

"Oh, do I make you uncomfortable about telling you what amazing sounds you can produce? Maybe I should contact your manager, he would have a field day."

"If you want to get sniped at …" Shuichi grumbled, already envisioning Mr. K bringing out his sniper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Yuki smirked. "Say, Shuichi, why don't go to the bedroom and get yourself … ready. Thorough and prepared," he grinned. "Can you do that, or do I have to do it myself?"

Shuichi blinked. "B-but, I'm not … Yuki …"

Yuki reached for a bottle of water, bringing it to his lips, taking a sip while staring at Shuichi. "Get ready for me, Shuichi."

Shuichi backed out of the study and went to their shared bedroom. "I asked for his attention didn't I?" Yuki would drink water if he decided to remain sober (thus more controlled) during sex, so Shuichi helped himself out of his clothing. He knew where Yuki kept his toys (some didn't look that pleasant, but that didn't stop the blonde novelist from trying them out on Shuichi) and lubricant. Swallowing thickly, Shuichi opened the top drawer of Yuki's nightstand, taking the first tube of lubricant he saw.

He squirted some lube on his fingers and guided the first finger to his entrance. He hissed at the cold feel, but as Yuki always said, it would heat up soon enough. He slowly slid the first digit inside, moaning softly. He spread his legs wantonly, knowing Yuki would get turned on whenever he displayed himself so shamelessly. He worked the first finger in and out of him.

Another finger soon joined, and Shuichi was moaning, desperately wanting Yuki to barge in and take him. He pushed his fingers all the way inside, noting he was already hard and dripping. He gripped his erection with his free hand, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the glistening head. Then the door slammed open, revealing Yuki with a feral grin on his face, bottle with water in his right hand. Yuki groaned at the sight that met him; Shuichi, legs spread like a common whore, two fingers buried inside himself.

"That's good, Shuichi," he said, voice low and thick with lust. He approached his lover slowly. "Work that hole open for me."

Shuichi moaned, sliding a third finger inside. "Yuki, please …" He stared up at the blonde, marveling at the handsome author, while Shuichi was fingering himself.

"What do you want?" Yuki took his button-up shirt off, letting the garment fall to the floor, displaying his well toned chest. He grinned. "Look at you; already hard just from fingering yourself." Yuki unzipped his jeans, stepping out of them while never taking his eyes off of his fingering lover.

Shuichi noticed that Yuki was already starting to get hard. It never ceased to amaze him that the writer's entire length fit inside him. When Yuki had taken his boxers off, Shuichi took his fingers out of his loosened entrance, waiting patiently for Yuki to join him.

"Oh, no, no, no, keep those fingers inside," Yuki grinned. "Or do you want me to put my fingers in you?"

Shuichi bit his lip, groaning, unconsciously spreading his legs wider.

"So wanton," Yuki murmured, slicking his fingers up with lubrication. He slid two fingers inside, causing Shuichi to arch off the bed. "Feels good, huh?" Scissoring his fingers inside him, Yuki searched for a very pleasurable spot. Shuichi shouted out, groaning loudly. "Prostate," he smirked. He leaned down, slipping his tongue into Shuichi's mouth while fingering him in a steady pace. "Ready for me, Shu?"

"Please, Yuki, please …" the younger man moaned.

Yuki pulled his fingers out and moved to lie in between Shuichi's legs. He pulled Shuichi's legs up to wrap them around his waist, causing Shuichi to lie perfectly angled with his hips upward. "I'm going to slam my hard cock inside your tight little hole, Shu," the writer groaned. Shuichi moaned, wanting nothing more than to grab Yuki's cock and push it inside him.

Yuki slowly slipped the head inside, causing Shuichi to tighten his legs around him. "So … tight," he gasped. He slammed fully inside his lover. Shuichi yelped loudly, eyes going wide, mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"St-stop! Ah! So hard … Yuki! W-wait," Shuichi moaned.

Yuki pulled out and slammed back inside in one stroke, hitting the man's prostate dead on.

"Ah! Yuki! Oh, God!"

"You're being very vocal tonight," Yuki commented with a smirk, thrusting in and out of his lover's body.

"Missed you …" Shuichi moaned. "Oh, harder! Fuck me harder! Yuki!"

Yuki thrust so hard inside Shuichi that the entire bed shook from force. Shuichi arched off the bed, moaning and shouting obscenities. Yuki noticed the tears that spilled over his lover's cheek. He loved it when Shuichi cried during sex.

"Ah! Yuki! You're so … Ah! Hard!"

"You make me this hard, Shu," Yuki groaned.

"Eiri!" Shuichi shouted. "I'm coming!"

Yuki rammed inside the pink-haired man while he came, moaning when he heard his first name on Shuichi's lips. He felt his own orgasm approaching, but he knew he could drag it out long enough. He watched the come spurt out of his lover's hard cock, spilling all over his abdomen.

Shuichi felt Yuki pull out of him, moaning softly at the feel of the blonde's hard cock sliding out of his body. He let himself be flipped over, standing on all fours on the bed. He spread his legs wide, knowing Yuki would be very aware of his slick hole, quivering with need for the blonde's thick cock. Shuichi leaned down, so that he lay on the bed with his ass up in the air.

Yuki growled. "Look at you, your ass wanting my cock so badly, huh?"

Shuichi clenched and unclenched his muscles, aching to feel Yuki inside him. "Yuki, please … Put it inside me, please!" he begged.

Yuki gripped Shuichi's hips, moving his hands lower to cup Shuichi's perfect ass-cheeks, spreading them apart. "So needy," he growled, feeling the need to bury himself root-deep.

"Yes! Please!"

Yuki grasped his cock and guided it towards Shuichi's little pink hole. Shoving roughly inside him, he growled loudly, grabbing his lover's hips to steady himself.

"Ah! Yuki! Oh! Fuck me," Shuichi babbled. "Please! Fuck me! So hard inside me!"

Yuki grinned when Shuichi moved with him in sync. "You like it rough don't you?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, God! Yuki!"

Shuichi gasped, moaning for all he was worth; as long as Yuki kept thrusting inside of him. He felt his cock pulse as Yuki pounded roughly into him. His aching cock throbbed, needing release desperately. His hole was sucking Yuki's cock in, not wanting the writer to suddenly pull out of him. Shuichi gripped the sheets tightly, spreading his legs even wider. His hard cock was dripping pre-come already.

"Yuki! I'm coming! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Yuki groaned at the feel of his lover tightening around his sensitive cock. He slammed into Shuichi once more, before he too spilled his seed inside that hot body with a groan.

Shuichi panted, dropping onto the bed, feeling Yuki on top of him. "Yuki …"

Yuki smirked, though it resembled more of a smile and brushed away a few strands of pink hair, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's temple.

"I love you, Yuki," Shuichi mumbled tiredly, grasping Yuki's left hand.

Yuki didn't reply, but slipped out of his lover and rolled off him. He grabbed the covers and pulled Shuichi close to his body, wrapping a protective arm around the boy. "Good night, Shu."

Shuichi smiled softly, turning his head a little so he could press a kiss on Yuki's soft lips. "Good night."


End file.
